


knowledge already known.

by Fawxy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Affection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, not kidding this could rot your teeth if youre not careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawxy/pseuds/Fawxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would give anything to turn back and kiss Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowledge already known.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr!!! send prompts pls im desperate   
> http://neottious.tumblr.com/

****

“I-” _muah_. A peck to the bridge of Damian’s nose.

“Love-” _muah_. A peck to his left eyelid. (Damian grumbles and lets his eyelashes flutter against Dick’s face as he opens them after the peck.)

“You.” _muah_. A peck to his right eyelid. (Damian _huffs_.)

“This is unnecessary. And unprofessional. Time wasting. Idiotic-” Damian stopped himself as Dick looks at him fondly, an honest smile on his lips. “Why are you looking at me with that _stupid_ smile?” Damian narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as an act of defiance against his mentor.

“I love you.” Dick cradled Damian’s jaw in his left hand, not missing the way the younger of the two almost nuzzled against it. He _**-tt-**_ ed and pushed the hand away from his face, fingertips lingering on Dick’s wrist. (He doesn’t bother moving them.)

“I _know_. We just covered this. Or did you already forget the so called “smooching” session you just gave my face?” He stared down at their hands, still touching, and tensed his fingers. Dick followed his line of sight. He covered Damian’s wrist with his other hand.

“But do you _really know_ how much I love you?” Dick’s voice drops to a thoughtful whisper. It takes Damian by surprise and he looks back up at the older man. Slowly shakes his head side to side.

So, Dick smiles. He rearranges their hands so he holds one in each hand. Pulls Damian closer to him. Kisses the top of his head. 

“Love-” Kisses his forehead. (Damian rolls his eyes.)

“You-” Kisses his temple. (Damian gave a **-tt.-** )

“More-” Kisses his cheek. (Damian leans closer.)

“Than-” Kisses the tip of his nose. (Damian lets his mouth fall open slightly.)

“Anything.” Breathes against his lips. (Damian stares at the eyes in front of him. He feels himself lick his lips.)

Damian feels weightless. The only thing holding him down on earth was Grayson’s searching eyes and the hands on his own. His brain is fuzzy and his skin was beginning to feel the same where Dick is touching him. 

Dick moves in slightly, and Damian thinks their lips might connect. But neither of them feel it. They touch their foreheads together. Damian can see the grin on Dick’s face (and returns a small smile of his own.) Can feel the breath against his lips. They move closer again. A hair’s width away. They tilt their heads. They close their eyes.

They don’t move any closer. 

The movie’s credits end and go back to title screen, the sudden music driving them away from each other. They pull their hands back from the other like they had just been burned. Damian stands from his spot on the couch and clears his throat.

“Good movie.” He doesn’t even know the title, Grayson thinks. “Thank you for keeping me company, but Titus needs to go for a walk.” He walked Titus before they started the film. “Goodnight Grayson.” It’s six in the afternoon.

Dick smiles. “Goodnight Damian.”

It’s all they can say. Damian looks up from where he had been staring a hole into the floor and into Dick’s eyes. “I love you too.” He blinks like he hadn’t realized he said those words. Turning on a dime, he walks out of the den. 

He would give anything to turn back and kiss Grayson.


End file.
